STRANGERS
by malice baskerville
Summary: Terkadang, berbagi dengan orang asing lebih mudah daripada dengan orang yang kita kenal.Warning:Judul agak nggak nyambung dengan isi T T


Ano, pertama-tama saya ucapkan salam kenal. Anak baru disini. My first fic that published here ahaha… Enjoy it ^^"

**STRANGERS**

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

But this fic is mine

Friendship

WARNING: OOC, GAJE, dan berbagai keabalan lainnya ._.

Don't like don't read please..

"Alice Baskerville kutanya padamu sekarang sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak memecahkan kaca jendela?" Rufus Barma sang wakil kepala sekolah sudah frustasi menghadapi murid yang satu ini. Berbeda dari kenakalan-kenakalan standart murid lainnya yang satu ini sangat-sangat sulit sekali untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya.

"Entahlah, mana kuingat. Lagipula apa pentingnya mengingat berapa kali kau menceramahiku?" yang ditanya hanya menjawab ketus dan balik bertanya.

"Cukup! Cheryl-sama bagaimana jika anak ini dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" ok. Guru berambut merah ini habis kesabaran.

"Alice, tolong katakana saja alasannya kau sering sekali memecahkan kaca yang kau lihat atau lewati di daerah sekolah ini. Seantero sekolah juga mengatakan kau sangat tidak menyukai kaca tetapi bukan berarti kau harus menghancurkan semua itu 'kan?"

"Kalian hanya tidak mengerti apa makna kaca itu untukku. Karena kalian tidak mengalami maka tidak mengerti. Aku pergi!" sosok setinggi 150cm itu turun dari kursi 'sidang'nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei!" Ka-"

"Biarkan saja Ru," Cheryl Rainsworth sang kepala sekolah memutus serentetan kata-kata dari wakilnya itu.

Alice berjalan kearah lokernya dan mengambil sebuah tas kecil dan berganti pakaian di dalam toilet wanita. Tentu saja karena dia wanita. Melepas seragam seifukunya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja putih dengan pita putih besar rok span berwarna hitam dan jubah berwarna merah dan putih dengan aksen _diamond_ di daerah lengan baju.

"Arisu-san, anda mau kemana? Setelah ini masih ada pelajaran Break-sensei,"

"Echo Nightray? Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, pergi sana!" usir gadis yang dicap sebagai 'preman sekolahan' itu.

"Arisu-san apakah urusan 12 jendela yang kau pecahkan kacanya sudah selesai? Jika tidak ingin menambah masalah kembali saja kekelas," tetap dengan nada datar khas Echo.

"Cih! Hari ini pelajaran Break-sensei tentag refleksi yah? Tidak penting!" Alice berlari meninggalkan Echo di lorong sekolah Pandora Gakuen tersebut.

Berlari… Terus berlari… Kemanakah sang kaki akan membawamu pergi? Melangkah lebih jauh, jauh dan jauh dari tempat itu… Pergi karena tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi… Segala kritik tentang dirinya.

Berhenti di sebuah taman didekat sekolah Alice menarik nafas panjang. Duduk disana dan kembali merasa…

Sendirian.

"Aku, benci refleksi itu! Kalau saja, kami tidak serupa dan semirip itu! Kalau saja-"

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disana!"

Seorang bocah kira-kira setinggi 162cm mengejutkan Alice yang sedang berbicara sendiri itu. 'Dari pakaiannya dia tidak terlihat seperti anak sekolahan,' batin Alice.

"Hei, sepertinya kau sedang memiliki beban berat? Ada apa, mau berbagi?"

ALICE POV

Hah? Bocah aneh! Aku tidak mengenalnya tiba-tiba menawarkan hal seperti itu! Dasar anak aneh!

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabku, mengelak dari kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa terlihat muram begitu! Sudahlah tidak perlu ada yang ditutup-tutupi!" bocah aneh itu tetap memaksaku! Yang benar saja! Memangnya dia siapaku!

"Aku tidak mengenalmu! Dan kamu tidak mengenalku! Untuk apa hal itu kuceritakan! Memangnya bisa membantu?" tanyaku ketus, dengan tatapan bengis sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Justru karena itu! Kamu tidak perlu malu karena aku orang asing, karena kita tidak saling mengenal."

_Because we're such a strangers…_

_Because we're don't know each other_

_Now tell me… What things that you've been hiding?_

"Aku, sering terkena kasus karena memcahkan kaca jendela sekolah," jawabku datar.

Dia tertawa. Hei! Apa yang lucu dari hal itu! Memalukankah? Tidak! Aku benci kaca! Titik.

"Hahaha! Memangnya kenapa dengan kaca?"

"Dulu, aku memiliki saudara kembar bernama Alyss. Kami sangat serupa, hanya saja bedanya pada rambut dan warna kesukaan kami. Ayah dan ibu kami hanya menitipkan sebuah cermin antik pada kami, karena ceroboh aku menjatuhkannya dari jendela apartemen kami. Alyss yang kaget, akan warisan dari kedua orangtua kami jatuh dan akan pecah, dia terjun demi mengambil cermin antic itu. Dan.." aku tidak mau melanjutkannya.

"Itu alasanmu menghancurkan semua cermin itu? Semua yang ada hubungannya dengan cermin dan kaca?"

"Ya, ketika bercermin aku melihat refleksi diriku yang mirip sepertinya. Hidup dengan berpindah-pindah setiap waktu yang dibutuhkan. Cih! Aku terdengar seperti joker. Sama dan tidak sama. Dan, sendirian… Semua yang datang dan pergi dalam hidupku aku hanya butuh bersenang-senang selama mereka masih ada disisiku! Dan aku butuh orang yang mendengarkan aku. Aku lelah sendirian…" jawabku.

"Bodoh, kau bukan joker dan kau tidak sendirian! Kau hanya tidak mau menerima orang lain membantumu karena takut menjadi lemah karenanya. Mulai sekarang, carilah orang yang menurutmu bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik!" aku tercenung mendengar pernyataannya.

Benar, dia benar. Aku terus-terusan berlaku seperti itu, karena tidak mau disebut lemah. Ha-h bodonya aku, jika sadar lebih lama.

"Hei, sekalipun kita tidak saling mengenal kenapa kau mau mendengarkanku? Kenapa tidak mengabaikanku? Kita kan _strangers_ saling mengenal sebelumya saja tidak?" tanyaku.

"Terkadang, berbagi dengan orang asing lebih mudah daripada dengan orang yang kita kenal. Karena kemungkinan beban-bebanmu itu orang yang mengenalmu tahu akan hal itu jadi mereka mungkin akan berfikir negative jika kau berbagi dengannya. Tetapi jika orang asing mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang dirimu, dan kau dengan bebas bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ada didalam hatimu kepada orang-orang itu," penjelasan panjang yang masuk akal.

NORMAL POV

Matahari mulai kembali ke ufuk barat, si bocah pirang berambut sekerah baju itu bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya, tanda perpisahan.

"Hei! Tunggu bolehkah aku tahu namamu!" Alice berteriak kearahnya yang sudah meninggalkan Alice beberapa langkah.

"Tidak, kita tidak perlu tahu menahu tentang masing-masing kita. Jadilah tetap sebagai orang asing!"

"Kenapa! A-akankah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Alice.

"Entahlah, dan jika kita bertemu lagi, aku yakin kita bukan lagi orang asing melainkan sahabat. Sampai jumpa, jika kita bertemu lagi."

Dia pergi, momen yang merubah hari-hari kedepannya. Merubah segala pola pikir dan tingkah laku…

4 hari kemudian… Pandora Gakuen

"Alice Baskerville prestasi dan nilai sikapmu membaik dalam waktu empat hari, pertahankan," Rufus memberi komando dikelasnya. "Dan kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan masuk!"

Bocah berambut pirang dengan mata sehijau emerald itu masuk dengan berwibawa, perangainya yang khas dan sudah Alice kenali. Alice bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak kepadannya…

"Hei, sahabat!"

Terkadang, kita membutuhkan orang asing sama dengan membutuhkan sahabat kita disekitar kita. Orang asing yang tidak disangka akan menjadi sahabat…

~~OWARI~~

(\_/)

(X_X)

Tidak, aneh banget T_T dan judul sama isinya sangat sangat ga konek! Maafkan saya TT

Review?


End file.
